


Beginnings

by Luffles424



Series: Joelay-Clone!Ray Relationship [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: clone ray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:14:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luffles424/pseuds/Luffles424
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Joel remember how they met.</p><p>Notes: Written by Shea and Ash, a continuation on our lovely Joelay relationship. Shea is Ray, Ash is Joel. It also ended up really long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

“We can’t just keep referring to him as the clone you know? He needs a name.” Joel sighs.

“He doesn't need a name! He doesn’t even really follow what our names are most of the time. Why should he get one?” Ray asks exasperated.

Joel rolls his eyes. “Well maybe if you taught him something rather than order him around he’d learn names. And we need something to call him. Just saying the clone makes me think of all the Gavin clones.” Joel shudders.

“Yeah, what happened with the Gavin clones was some pretty messed up shit. Dat shit be cray yo.” Ray says laughing.

Joel nods before snapping his fingers, looking excitedly at Ray. “That’s it!”

“What is? Get more Gavins?”

Joel rolls his eyes again. “Yes, more Gavin clones are the solution.” He says sarcastically. “No. I know what we can call him.”

“We are not naming my clone Gavin. That is weird and confusing!”

“Yes, because that’s what I was suggesting. No, we can call him Cray.”

“Cray?” Ray thinks it over a moment before smiling and nodding. “Cray! I like it, crazy and clone ray. Makes perfect sense. Glad I thought of it!”

Joel laughs. “Because you totally thought of it! You were content to just keep calling him the clone!”

“I said the word. It at least counts as participation.”

“Yeah participation maybe. But it so wasn’t your idea.”

Ray shrugs and shouts for the clone. “Since it was your idea, you’re the one who get to tell him.” Ray says, amused.

“Gee thanks Ray. I can feel the love.” He laughs and gives him a quick kiss.

Clone Ray comes at the sound of loud noises from the kitchen. He couldn’t find pants, but he did find a sheet. So he had ripped a small hole in it and was wearing it like a dress. The short one and the tall one always yelled loudly at him when he would leave the house with nothing on. Which he didn’t understand, clothing was hard.

Joel sighs, seeing what he’s wearing. “Well there goes another sheet. We really need to start teaching him. Because if we let him keep doing this,” He gestures towards the clone. “We’re going to run out of sheets in about a week.”

“Fine, what do you want to teach him today? Other than his name?”

Joel shrugs. “We could probably start with the whole not-using-sheets-as-clothes lesson.”

“Meh, I don't mind too much. I look cute in a dress!”

Joel holds back a smile. “Bet you would.”

Ray laughs and shakes his head at his boyfriend. “You are more than welcome to play dress up with him, he is our puppet. Not so much me.”

“One, that’s not very nice to call him a puppet. Two, I think both of you would look great in dresses at the same time.” He winks.

“Find me a bed sheet then sure. Otherwise no.” Ray takes off his shirt and pants and hands them to his clone, taking the bed sheet from him and going upstairs to find another set of clothes.

Joel goes over to the clone, helping him dress and trying to patiently explain how to do so.

Clone Ray is listening to the tall one explain clothes again. It’s not that he doesn’t understand how they work, he just prefers not to wear them. The comfy thing they all sleep under is soft so he doesn’t mind wearing that though.

Joel leans back against the counter. “I wish you could talk so I knew why you insist on destroying the sheets. We have plenty of clothes for you to wear.” He sighs and shakes his head. “Anyway, we came up with a name for you.”

Clone Rays eyes go wide. A name? They have names for each other but he prefers to think of them as the tall one and the short one. But it would be nice to have a name.

Joel chuckles at his expression. “At least you seem to understand what we say. But we’ve decided that you’re name is Cray. Do you like that?”

Clone Ray thinks about it. Cray. He believes the short one is Ray, some blonde guy calls him xray though for some reason. Names are confusing, but he liked his. It sounded longer than Rays. He nodded for the tall one.

Joel smiles at him. “Glad you like it.” He pulls him in and gives him a quick hug.

“Hey! No nookie without me!” Ray says, returning in a pair of shorts and one of Joels sweaters.

Joel laughs. “Cause hugs are sexual now. Better alert the world.” He sees him in his hoodie. “Always gotta steal my hoodie huh?”

“Always. It’s comfy and it smells like you!” Ray says smiling.

Joel grins. “Well I sure hope it smells like me. It is mine. It’s probably comfy because it’s about 3 times too big for you.”

“I don’t care. I love it, and I love you.” Ray says, still smiling at his boyfriend and in a lovey dovey mood.

Joel grins back. “And I love you. And I kinda like how you look in my hoodies.”

Ray leans forward, wrapping his arms around Joels waist and kissing him passionately.

Joel wraps one arm tightly around him, pulling him close and kissing him back just as passionately.

Ray grinds his pelvis against Joels, asking a silent question.

Joel sighs and pulls away slightly. “I thought we were suppose to be teaching Cray something.”

“Well then let’s teach him something useful to us!” Ray suggests.

Joel laughs. “I’m pretty sure he already grasps the concept of sex. It was pretty much his first experience in the world.”

“So? His knowledge on blow jobs and hand jobs could do with a little work.”

Joel chuckles. “And your knowledge was so perfect when you first started?”

“It was better than his! He still won't even touch them!”

Joel laughs again. “You’ve had plenty of opportunities to teach him.”

“Hey! So have you! How about we teach him together? Like a jerking circle, or a circle jerk?” Ray offers.

“A circle jerk? Really?”

“I heard it on tumblr. Besides, it would be fun!”

“Really? On tumblr? What do you like going through and reading that stuff?”

Ray shrugs. “Sometimes they get our sex right. It’s amusing. What can I say, I ship Joelay!”

“Joelay?” Joel laughs. “And what do they get right about our sex?”

“Yes, Joelay. That is our ship name. Well they get you topping right most of the time. Thankfully some people still think I top. They get the occasional dirty talk and the happy cuddling too.”

Joel nods. “Maybe I’ll go check it out sometime.” He grins mischievously.

Ray laughs and nuzzles his head into Joels chest humming as he does so.

Joel holds him close, kissing the top of his head.

“So want to teach him or are we going to hug all day?” Ray asks.

Joel smiles. “I’m okay with hugging all day.” He laughs.

At that, Ray squeezes Joel tight and swaying lightly.

“You’re never content to stop at hugging though, huh? And how can I resist that face?”

“Nope, you know me. Always wanting more!” Ray grinds into Joel again.

Joel reciprocates, turning and pinning Ray against the counter.

Cray taps the tall one on his shoulder, feeling left out from the love. He knew they liked him too, with the short one slowly growing more fond of him and occasionally kissing him, which the tall one would laugh at.

Joel chuckles and pulls Cray close. “Can’t forget about you now can we?” He murmurs, kissing him.

Ray ignores the kissing and decides he is thirsty, and goes to get a glass of lemonade.

Joel follows him with his eyes. “If we’re boring you, we can take ourselves elsewhere.”

“Nah, not bored. Just whetting my whistle!” Ray says with a wink.

Joel laughs. “What, are you 50 now? Just pop up from the old west or something?”

“Oh yeah, can’t you see my cowboy hat and boots?” Ray says, amused by Joel.

Joel thinks about this for a moment. “I bet it at least looks less ridiculous than that sombero you insist on wearing around the office.”

Ray smiles and hands Cray the lemonade to finish, and grabs hold of his boyfriends hand and pulling him to the living room. Closing the blinds before pushing him down to the ground and climbing on top.

Joel chuckles, putting his hands on Ray’s hips. “What, we just going to abandon him now?”

“He’s happy with the lemonade!” Ray says, but after the look Joel gives him at that he calls out “Cray! Come join us in the living room!” and turns back to Joel. “Happy now?”

Joel grins. “Yes. I am, thanks for asking.”

“Good, so shall we teach him how to give a handjob?” Ray asked.

Joel chuckles. “I guess so. If that’s what you want to teach him.”

“We are teaching him. Not just me. Circle jerking, remember?”

Joel chuckled. “Yes, how could I forget that detail.”

“Soo... How do you want to do this?”

Joel shifts a bit. “Well for one, I’m pretty sure you can’t be sitting on me.”

“That’s not entirely true, it just wouldn’t be a circle.” Ray retorts.

“It wouldn’t be a circle jerk then, now would it?”

“But it would still be a jerk...” Ray stopped. “No, that just doesn’t sound right. It definitely has to be a circle.” He got off of Joel and instead sat next to him. Cray finally entering the room.

Joel laughs and turns towards Cray, patting the space on the floor next to him.

Cray sits down next to his men. They seemed happy today, which was nice. He liked it when they weren’t fighting, which made him sad and a little scared.

Joel looks back to Ray. “So how are we doing this?”

“Hey! I asked that first! That means you have to answer first! There are rules Joel.” Ray says.

“You’re the one who still gets creeped out touching Cray. Why would you let me decide?”

“That is a good point. Uhh...Either way one of us has to touch the other though. I guess he can do me, as long as I get to do you I’m happy!” Ray says smiling happily up at Joel.

“You seem to be really into doing me lately, you know that?”

“Well, maybe I just love you is all.”

“What? You didn’t love me when I was doing you than?” Joel grins goofily.

“Oh I definitely did. I just mean that I enjoy showing you my love.” Ray says smacking Joel lightly.

Joel rubs the spot Ray hit, laughing. “Sure you did.” He winks.

“You’re an idiot!” Ray says adoringly.

“Yeah, maybe. But you love me all the same.” Joel grins, ruffling Ray’s hair.

“Always!” He says smiling. “Just like Snape and Lily! Except that I actually get you.”

“And you’ll have me for as long as you’re willing.” He smiles a little sadly.

“What do you mean by that? You know you’ll have me forever right?” Ray says getting concerned.

Joel shrugs. “You never know. You could find someone your own age. Someone who gets you better or something.”

“Joel.” Ray says sternly. “You get me completely. There is not one thing that I would change about us. Yeah you’re a bit older than me but guess what? I love it. You know so much and I learn so much from you every day. I am not going anywhere. YOLO stands for You Only Live Once, and I want to live my life with you.” Ray squeezes Joels hand tight before finishing. “And Cray apparently....”

Joel smiles and squeezes Ray’s hand back. “That was beautiful Ray. I didn’t know you were capable of such a perfectly worded love proclamation.” He leans in and kisses Ray’s forehead. “I love you.”

“I loved you first.”

“And how do you know that?”

“Because it took me maybe a month into knowing you.”

Joel smiles. “It took you that long?”

“What do you mean that long? When did it happen for you?”

FLASHBACK TIME

Joel sits in Burnie’s office, messing with stuff on the desk. There was a new employee starting today and Joel had draw the short straw and had to show him around. “I don’t get why you can’t show this kid around, Burnie.” He whined.

“I’m busy and I’m your boss. Just do it Joel.” Ray walks into the office looking shy. “Here he is now. Joel meet Ray, Ray this is Joel, he’s going to be showing you around. Now get out of here!”

Joel groans internally and finally looks up at the new guy. He’s taken aback by him, not being the usual awkward and goofy looking hire. He’s fit and handsome and Joel finds himself smiling easily at him.

“Hi Ray. Ready to get started?”

Ray knew he swung both ways, but this guy blew girls completely from his mind. He might ask him out if he got any hint that he might say yes. He didn’t want to be the dorky new kid who asked a guy out on the first date only to get rejected.

Joel nodded and walked out of Burnie’s office. He took him around the building, pointing out where everything was and what was done where. He ended to tour at the Achievement Hunter office. “And this is where you’ll be working with Geoff and them.” He grinned.

“What about you? Do you work here too?” Ray asked hopefully.

“Nope. I’m just a hobo they bring in to show the newbies around.” He laughed.

Rays eyes went wide. “No. I just meant over... nevermind.”

“Do you mean do I work with Achievement Hunter? Because no I don't. I do videos with them sometimes and will pop into AHWU’s but I work upstairs on RvB and shorts.”

“Yeah that. That’s too bad though. That you don’t work here I mean. It would be cool to at least start knowing one other person.” Ray said shrugging.

Joel raises an eyebrow. “You’re going to be working with 5 other people. And the company is fairly small, I’m sure we’ll bump into each other around the office.”

Ray shrugged again and walks into the Achievement Hunter Office, claiming the empty desk and getting comfortable.

Joel stands in the doorway for a minute before deciding to go in and plop himself on the couch. He jokes with Jack, watching ray out of the corner of his eye.

Ray noticed Joel come in and hid a smile. Maybe he was interested? No, more likely that Burnie told him to keep an eye on him. Joel wouldn’t like someone as stupid, untalented, and boring as Ray.

Joel wonders if he could get Ray, and if it was possible, how would he go about doing it. He ran through a mental list of everything he could possibly try, immediately disregarding most as they were more geared for a quick hookup. Not that Joel wouldn’t mind hooking up with Ray, he just felt like he wanted more.

By the end of the day, Ray already felt at home in the office, Joel had stuck around for a while before going to his own office to work. He really shouldn’t crush on his co workers, but Joel was just so cute, and sarcastic. Just his type.

Joel was hanging out in the kitchen, talking to Barbara when he saw Ray walk by. “Hey newbie!” He called, grinning lazily. “A bunch of us are going out for drinks. Wanna come?”

“Uh, yeah sure!” Ray groaned internally, of course he would be invited for drinks when he didn’t drink. Maybe he can quietly ask for sprite and not tell anyone he doesn’t drink. He’s not up for the teasing quite yet.

Joel and Barbara both grinned. “Awesome.” They made their way out, both offering a ride to Ray, knowing he wouldn’t know the way around town yet.

Ray accepted the ride from Joel, not really knowing Barb yet.

Barbara feigned hurt before heading to her car. She winked at Joel behind Ray’s back and got in giggling. Joel just rolled his eyes and made his way to his car, waiting for Ray to get in before going to Rooster Teeth’s favorite bar.

“So uh, do you come here a lot? Ray asked Joel.

Joel nodded and scanned the already large crowd before he saw their group taking up most of one corner of the bar. He nudged Ray in that direction, weaving his way through the crowd.

Ray hung his head, either Joel hadn’t noticed that he was trying to hit on him. Or he did notice and just wasn’t interested. The latter was probably more likely.

Joel sat down and greeted everyone there. He made introductions to the people Ray hadn’t met yet because they worked in the other building or hadn’t been at their desk when he’d shown Ray around. He hand his hand pressed to Ray back during it and it lingered when the introductions were finished.

Now he’s touching me more than necessary and I have goosebumps, Ray thought to himself. Ray sat down and Joel say next to him in the booth with their legs touching. Also unnecessary. Ray really didn’t know how he was going to order a soda without anyone noticing. So after awhile, he got up went to the bar and asked for a sprite, and to keep them coming but call it vodka and club soda or something normal. 

Joel talked with everyone who sat down or stopped by the table. After a while he put his arm across the back of the booth, taking a long drink of his beer to hide his smile at Ray’s reaction.

Ray really didn’t know how to react. Did this guy like him or not? Or did he know that Ray liked him so he was just fucking with him. It seemed like something they did.

Joel held back a snicker. At least he now knew that he could get him. It’d just be a matter of how. Maybe he could fill him with drinks and get him drunk tonight.

Thankfully, Joel kept ordering more of “whatever he was drinking” instead of going up to the bar and buying him a beer. Clearly he wanted him good and plastered. Ray decided to play along and pretend he was getting drunk. Just to see what Joel had up his sleeve.

Joel continues drinking as well, feeling the pleasant buzz go through him. Smiling when Ray started showing the effects of his own drinking. He shifted subtly closer.

Ray stopped himself from grinning when Joel shuffled closer, clearly buying his act. No one seemed bothered by it though and everyone was slowly leaving, Barb winking at Joel and mouthing good luck when she thought Ray wasn’t looking

After a few more drinks, Joel leaned over to whisper in Ray’s ear. “Wanna get outta here?”

Rays heart skips a beat. Was Joel asking him to his place? Maybe he just wanted a one night stand. He probably did this with all the newbies. He shrugs, “I guess.”

Joel grins and gets out of the booth, saying goodbye to the few people left. He drove Ray home and sat in the car a moment before getting out. “I’ll uhh... walk you up.”

Ray trips getting out of the car, this is too weird he thinks to himself. “So, you like that bar?” He ask Joel.

Joel nods. “Yeah. It’s one of the better ones in town. And it’s fairly close to the office.”

“So is my apartment...” Ray says unlocking the door.

Joel looked at the door then back to the Ray. “Oh. Yeah.” He chuckled, nervously.

Ray stopped. Thinking. “Do you want to come in?”

Joel chewed his lip, looking longingly at the door. He really did want to go in. But he just met Ray, and he was drunk. He wanted to at least be able to remember everything clearly. He thought for another moment before coming up with a compromise. He leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Ray’s lips.

Ray grabbed Joels waist and pulled him back, smiling into the kiss.

Joel wrapped his arms around Ray, kissing him back.

Ray tugged Joel into the apartment, not giving him a choice and shutting the door behind them.

Joel pulled away quickly, panting slightly. “Uhh... I uh... I should go.” He says, dazed.

“Why?” Ray asked, a bit hurt.

Joel’s eyes flick to the ground then back up to Ray, running his hand through his hair. “Uh... It’s... It’s nothing personal. It’s just... Fuck. Maybe some other time?”

Ray was hurt, he thought Joel had wanted him. Maybe Joel was drunk and hadn't meant any of it, and it was all a mistake. At least Joel gave him an easy out. “Nah, s’all good, have a safe drive home though!”

Joel closed his eyes tightly at Ray’s expression. “I’d really love too. Honestly. Just... Another time.”

Ray really doesn’t know what to say. So he just shrugs and closes the door after Joel.

Joel groans once he’s outside. He had probably just fucked up any chance he had with Ray ever. He sighed and went back to his car to go home.

The next day at the office Ray avoided Joel, trying to get over his stupid crush before it got any worse. A lot of the people in the office had hangovers so Ray teased them all day, happy that he didn’t drink.

Joel noticed how Ray avoided him. He sighed, he really had fucked up all his chances. He knew he wouldn’t be over this anytime soon. He stayed in his office most of the day, choosing to just stay by himself.

It took another two weeks for Ray to say anything to Joel, believing himself to be over his momentary lapse in judgement he said hi to Joel.

Joel forced a friendly smile. “Oh, hey Ray. Uh.. How are you?”

“Pretty good, I’m looking forward to you coming to our Lets Play today! It’s gonna be wicked!”

Joel nodded and laughed. “Yeah, minecraft’s pretty fun to play. I watched the first one. Seems like you all have a great time.”

“Totally, anyways. I am your escort, I am here to escort you!” Ray says playfully.

Joel chuckles. “Good thing. I might’ve gotten lost trying to find my way.”

“Well Geoff might’ve gotten a bit pissed if you were late, gotta run on schedule. This isn’t a game you know.” Ray laughs at his bad joke.

Joel laughs with him. “Heaven forbid we run off schedule. Well, lead the way then, escort.”

They walk in silence and get to their seats to start playing.

Joel leaves the group immediately, not wanting to be near Gavin should he decide to lava more things. After some time, Geoff brings up drinking and Ray makes a comment. Joel looks up suspiciously. “Does Ray not drink alcohol?”

Geoff turns around and says “No, hes never had alcohol in his life.” Ray and Michael correct him saying that Ray’s tried it once when he was younger and hated it.

Joel thinks back, realizing that Ray had been sober that night that he kissed him. He cringed, realizing what an idiot he was, it should’ve been obvious. He looks up then. “Ray, how old are you?”

“I’m 22.” Ray responds, shooting Joel a half apologetic look.

Joel looks back at his screen. “We’re gonna fix you.” He says, laughing and the others joined.

After the Lets Play ends Ray goes to talk to Joel. “Look man, I’m sorry I played along the other week. You were just so persistent that I drink and it was my first day, I didn’t want to be tease about it.”

Joel waves his hand dismissively. “Nah. It’s fine. Peer pressure and all. No biggie.” He smiles.

“You sure?”

Joel nods. “Yeah, it’s fine.” Joel looked at the door then back to Ray. “Well, I uh.. gotta get to work. It was fun though.”

Ray felt bad for disturbing Joel now, he still felt bad for kissing him .

Joel gives him a gentle smile. “Really. It’s fine. Swear.” He gives Ray a quick one-armed hug.

For the rest of the day Ray tried to catch Joel when he wasn’t busy working, going so far as to wait outside his office and around the corner so that he could “accidentally” walk into him.

Joel smiled every time he ran into Ray. He liked seeing him, it hurt a little, but he loved seeing Ray. And this was the most he’d seen him in a while. He was also fairly certain that most of the occurrences weren’t purely just coincidence.

“So what are you up to tonight?” He asked Joel innnocently.

Joel gave him a confused look. “Um, nothing I think.”

“Well, I finally got around to downloading Minecraft at home on my xbox if you want to come over and play?”

Joel thinks for a moment. “Uh, yeah sure. Why not.”

“Great! Come find me when you’re off!”

Joel nods. “Yeah alright.” He goes back to work, his mind racing on how to feel about this. Was Ray just asking him over as a friend? Or did Ray actually feel the same way? Joel figured it was probably just to former, but he was excited nonetheless. When 5 rolled around he made his way down to the Achievement Hunter office, looking fro Ray.

Ray looked up and smiled when he saw Joel standing in the doorway, grabbing his backpack and sweater and heading out with him. He did his best to convince himself that this was just to make up for lying, but Ray was really excited to get to spend some one on one time with Joel.

“So do you wanna just walk or..” He trailed off looking from his car to the apartments across the street.

Ray laughs. “Yeah, that would probably be faster!”

He nods and heads off to his car and drives to Ray’s place. The path burned clearly in his mind. He chews his lip.

Ray notices Joel chewing on his lip and wishes he were the one doing it. Maybe his crush wasn’t gone then. He unlocks his door and waits for Joel to go inside first. Not wanting the older gentleman to make a dash for it this time, before closing the door and locking it.

Joel thinks about making a joke about Ray locking him in, but thinks it’s in poor taste and instead looks around the apartment. It was nice, spacious but not overly large for one person. “Nice place.”

“Thanks! It’s not much, but it’s mine.” Ray says, looking straight at Joel and smiling. Thinking how he’d like to make him his.

Joel smiles. “So... Minecraft time I guess?”

“Yeah, minecraft time.” Ray says looking around for his controllers. “Uh, I kind of cleaned last night and don’t know where I put them. Do you mind helping?” He asks Joel

Joel shrugs. “Yeah sure. Where do you want me to look?”

“Everywhere!”

Joel laughs and moves to start looking at the small game shelf next to the couch. “You have a pink ds?”

“Uhhh... No. It’s lightish red.” Ray says smiling at Joel.

Joel laughs. “Whatever helps you sleep at night.” He goes back to searching.

“So... What helps you sleep at night?” Ray ponders.

Joel thinks for a moment and shrugs. “Nothing really. Checking stocks I suppose. I usually do that before bed.” He comes up with quickly, knowing it’s not quite true but close enough that he doesn’t have to lie much.

Ray is silent for a moment before laughing. “Seriously dude? That is the worst possible thing you could have said. Saying you punch babies would have been better.” Ray was amazed at what he felt for Joel at this admission. However lame it might be.

“That seems a bit drastic! Stocks are not that bad.” Joel huffs, pouting.

“Oh my God. Are you pouting at me? Wow, you are. That is adorable.” The words left Rays mouth before he could stop them and immediately pursed his lips to keep any more idiotic honest things from leaving them.

Joel looks at Ray, shocked. “Did you really just call me adorable?” He asks, trying to fight a smile.

“I may have. What of it?”

Joel laughs. “Embarrassed much?”

Ray blushes and looks down at his feet. Unsure of what to do next.

Joel bites his lip to keep from smiling. “Are you blushing? That’s cute.”

Ray looks up. “Did you really just call me cute?” He asks, smiling.

Joel looks down. “Well... Yeah. Cause you are.”

“You think I’m cute?”

Joel nods, still looking down.

“So let me get this straight. I think you’re adorable. You think I’m cute. I think there is one really obvious question that needs to be asked.” Ray says, grinning widely.

Joel grins back. “Oh? And what question would that be?”

“Which is better, adorable or cute.” Ray says, trying and failing to hold back a laugh.

Joel laughs too. “Well obviously being adorable is waaaay better.”

“I think we might have to agree to disagree.” Ray says teasingly.

Joel chuckles then looks around. “You know, how do you misplace controllers?”

“I have no idea, I tend to lose things when I clean. I’m way too easily distracted by better things.” Ray says before taking a quick step towards Joel and kissing him.

Joel stands frozen for a moment, wondering if this was just going to turn into a repeat of before. He pushed the thoughts from his mind, if this was going to turn out that way then it wasn’t going to be him who did it this time. He wrapped his arms around Ray, pulling him close.

Ray holds Joel tightly, not letting him get away from him this time and pushes him to the ground and straddling him. “So... do you want to go out with me and hold hands and stuff?” Ray asks.

Joel laughs. “Not that I’m going to but you don’t have plans to tie me up if I say no do you?”

“Actually quite the opposite. I might have plans to tie you up if you say yes.” Ray says sweetly.

Joel smiles and pulls Ray down. “Well then how could I say no?” He says before kissing him.

Ray is really happy with Joel and they eventually decide to tell everyone at the office that they are dating.

FLASHBACK OVER

Joel smiles at Ray. “See? You were a little late to the party.”

“I still love you just as much, just because it wasn’t love at first sight, it was at least attraction at first sight. Besides, you were the one who turned me down!”

Joel laughs, throwing his head back. “I turned you down cause I cared about you. I didn’t want it to just be a one time thing or turn awkward! Which it did anyway because you started ignoring me!”

“You still left me. Which you might do again. I never left you.” Ray argues.

Joel looks down at his lap. “I left because we, well I was drunk and you were pretending, and I didn’t want it to happen like that. I’m not Gavin. I’m not content to get trashed and then go off with people. I wanted us to be sober.” He says quietly.

Ray leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Joel. “Wait here okay?”

Joel looks confused but shrugs. “Alright.”

Ray runs upstairs and quickly grabs the little box he’s been keeping until the right moment. Slowly coming down the stairs and mustering up his courage. He arrives at Joel and tells him to stand up, ignoring Cray.

Joel looks even more confused as he stands. “Ray, what’s going on?”

“Okay. Joel, you may have loved me longer but I will love you more. You are my best friend, the best sex I have ever had and I am so happy that you were the one who showed me around, though I’m sure we’d have ended up together anyways.” Ray gets down on one knee. “I love fighting with you more than anything and I want to fight with you every day until I die. So. Joel Heyman, will you marry me?” Ray finally asks, holding out the ring and its box.

Joel smiles and tugs Ray to his feet. “We might have to agree to disagree on the whole who loves who more bit. But I would love for nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. So yes, Ray, I will marry you.”

“So I guess we’re engaged. Can we leave Cray here and go have happy engaged sex? We can teach him to cook tomorrow. Sound good?”

Joel laughs. “Yes, we can go celebrate.” He turns and picks up a controller, flipping through Netflix to put Doctor Who on for Cray, he seemed to love watching it, for whatever reason Joel couldn’t really understand.


End file.
